Kado Terindah
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: Terjadi sesuatu pada seminggu sebelum hari ulang tahun Naruto. Banyak masalah, namun Naruto harus tetap tegar menghadapinya. HAPPY BIRTHDAY UZUMAKI NARUTO! oneshoot,R&R!


KADO TERINDAH

© TurQuoise Sky a.k.a Sora

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto,

HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY © Chihiro Yonekura.

Rating: K+

Warning: OOC, AU, OC.

* * *

(Naruto POV)

----3 Oktober----

Ibu, sekarang aku sudah besar. Sebentar lagi usiaku akan menjadi 17 tahun. Aku ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunku ini.. Walaupun aku tahu kalau ini tidak mungkin. Kondisi kesehatan ayah yang semakin menurun, lalu bibi Iyona -(oc buatan author, berperan sebagai adik tiri Minato)- semakin menguasai keadaan yang menyedihkan ini. Apa ibu melihatnya dari sana? Kelakuan bibi yang semena-mena itu membuat penderitaan ayah semakin besar. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kedua orangtuaku..

"Hei anak pemalas! Apa yang kau lakukan disana..? cepat bereskan rumah ini! Aku ingin pergi sebentar! Jika aku menemukan setitik debu, aku tidak akan merawat ayahmu yang tidak berguna itu lagi!" huh, bibi Iyona selalu semaunya sendiri, lagipula selama ini siapa yang merawat ayah? Aku dan Narita -(oc buatan author, berperan sebagai adik perempuan Naruto yang berbeda 4 tahun)- kan? Menyebalkan sekali waita itu! Pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan café yang…hih aku tidak mau membayangkannya! Aku dan Narita harus bekerja mati-matian untuk keperluan sehari-hari, tapi bibi selalu tidak mau mengerti keadaan keluarga Namikaze yang kritis ini! Toh, lebih baik begitu daripada aku menerima uang dari hasil pekerjaan kotornya itu!

"Hei bodoh! Kenapa diam saja! Cepat ambil sapu dan pel, kerjakan tugasmu!" tuh kan, bibi yang menyebalkan! Rupanya bibi akan pergi kerja, lihat saja pakaian pelayannya yang minim itu! Memuakkan! Lebih baik aku segera mengerjakan tugasku agar aku bisa kembali menulis buku harian pemberian mendiang ibuku ini.

BRAK!! Suara pintu reot yang dibanting dengan keras. Huah, apa bibi tidak memikirkan berapa biaya untuk membeli pintu?! Makan saja susah apalagi membeli pintu, dasar gila! "Narita, bisa Bantu kakak membersihkan dapur?" tanyaku pada adikku yang masih kelas 1 SMP itu. "Eee.. iya! Tunggu sebentar." Hmm..? apa yang Narita lakukan? Suaranya terdengar lelah sekali. "Ahh! Narita kamu sedang mencuci baju,ya? Maaf, biar aku kerjakan sendiri."

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa membantu kakak setelah pekerjaanku ini selesai. Tidak lama kok, tinggal dibilas dan dijemur." Jawab Narita "Lagipula yang paling susah itu kakak, kan? Kakak sekolah sambil bekerja. Bukankah itu sangat melelahkan?"

"Hehe.." tawaku kecil. Narita kau memang adik yang baik. Selain itu kau juga pintar, sampai-sampai kau tidak perlu membayar uang sekolah. Tidak sepertiku, seorang siswa yang biasa-bisa saja. Oke, tidak perlu membahas hal itu.

"Na…ru.. Na..ri.." itu suara rintihan ayah. Apa yang terjadi? Aku dan Narita segera menuju kamar ayah yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Narita, meninggalkan pekerjaan kami.

"Ada apa, yah? Apa ayah mau minum?" Tanya Narita sambil membawa segelas air. Aku menyelimuti badan ayah yang semakin lemah itu dengan kain seadanya. Ini tidak adil! Semua selimut di ambil bibi! Sial, andai saja kamar bibi tidak di kunci aku akan segera mengambil semua selimut itu!

"Terima ka..sih, nak." Ayah tersenyum pucat. Senyum yang yang dulunya sangat ceria, dan tentunya dengan cengiran khasnya itu. Jika menginagatnya membuat aku dan Narita tertawa. Tapi apa dikata, sekarang ayah tergolek leas tak berdaya di kasur. Anggota badannya yang bisa digerakkan hanya tangan dan kepala. Tapi untunglah kelima indra ayah masih bisa digunakan, yaahh walaupun begitu aku tidak tega melihat ayahku ini. Andai ibu masih hidup… tidak! Jika aku mengatakannya sekali lagi, itu menandakan kalau aku tidak mengikhlaskan kepergian ibu.

"Ayah, aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu ya?" aku berpamitan kepada ayah, Narita sepertinya juga ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Tapi aku memintanya agar menemani ayah sebentar lagi.

_Happy happy birthday konya wa party. Odori akasou hana no inochi igai to nagai no DAARIN. Every body dancin' goissho ni maware MERIIGOORANDO Shalala…koi no hana mo sakasete mimasuu.._

_Shallalla.. Shallalla.._

Oke, lagu HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY-nya Chihiro Yonekura terngiang di telingaku. Mengingat ibu selalu menyanyikan lagu itu saat aku ulang tahun, haha tentu saja aku sampai bosan mendengarnya. Huh.. seminggu lagi aku akan berulang tahun nih! Ada yang mau kasih kado gak? Hehe..

"Aa.. Ayah!!!! Kak Naruto..!" aku terbangun dari ingatan masa laluku. Aku mendengar Narita berteriak, ada apa dengan ayah? Segera aku menuju kamar ayah. Dan disana ku temukan ayah sedang…PINGSAN!!!

"Ayah! Ada apa? Narita apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku kepada Narita dengan panic.

"Aku.. Tiba-tiba saja nafas ayah terlihat sangat berat lalu… lalu…" Narita tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tampak _shock._

Ini baru pertama terjadi. Sudah 1 tahun keadaan ayah tak bertenaga, tapi dalam buku harianku tidak pernah tertulis kalu ayah pernah pingsan apalagi dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal seperti sekarang! Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain, "Ayo bawa ayah ke rumah sakit!" perintahku pada Narita.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx0000xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah saya, dokter?" tanyaku pada seorand dokter wanita yang bernama Shizune ini.

"Maaf…" jawab sang dokter. Oh tidak. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya! Hentikan!

"Ayah anda sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Penyakit dalam tubuhnya semakin menggerogoti tubuh ayah anda. Kami tidak bisa apa-apa, hanya doa yang bisa kami berikan saat ini." Kata dokter Shizune melanjtkan kalimatnya. Mata Narita tampak memerah, danau air sudah muncul di matanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk me-rawat inap-kan ayah. Walau aku tahu biayanya sangat mahal. Tapi itu tidak penting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx0000xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Narita menjaga ayah di rumah sakit. Sementara aku di rumah mempersiapkan kebutuhan yang akan di bawa ke rumah sakit. Saat aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit, tiba-tiba bibi Iyona sudah di depan pintu. Menyeringai keam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH..?! TARUH KEMBALI BARANG-BARANG ITU DAN MASUK KE KAMARMU! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANMU HUKUMAN KARENA KAU TIDAK MENGERJAKAN TUGASMU..!" maki bibi Iyona kepadaku. Aku berusaha berani. Aku harus kuat! Bibi Iyona sudah keterlaluan!

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI..! Bibi sudah keterlaluan! Bibi egois! Hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri! Mulai sekarang aku dan Narita tidak mau menjadi budak bibi!" aku terus memaki bibi Iyona walau aku tahu kalau itu adalah tindakan yang salah.

"Ooohh, jadi begitu maumu? Baiklah, tapi ingat! Aku tidak akan mengurusi ayahmu lagi!!"

"YA!! Tidak usah! Karena memang selama ini bibi memang tidak pernah mengurusi ayah! Maafkan aku, bi!" kataku sambil meninggalkan bibi yang sedang bermuka kusut, aku tahu hatinya pasti sangat maendidih.

----6 hari kemudian----

"Apa ayah masih belum sadar juga, Narita?" tanyaku pada adikku yang paling kusayang ini. Tapi Narita menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku tahu arti dari sikapnya itu.

Hehe menyedihkan! Besok hari ulang tahunku tapi… Dasar! Aku memang harus benar-benar berdoa.. Doa untuk kesembuhan ayah! Bukan karena aku ingin ayah sadar hanya untuk mengetahui kalau 10 Oktober adalah hari ulng tahunku!

Kulihat Narita tersenyum. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx0000xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Akhirnya…

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku…

Sekarang sudah jam 16.00, aku sengaja membolos kerja. Aku akan ke rumah sakit setelah aku mandi. Tapi, walau aku pulangpun keadaan bakal sepi, bibi Iyona sepertinya berhenti dari pekerjaannya setelah 'insiden' denganku waktu itu. Dan menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Hehe..

KREET… saat kubuka pintu rumah, rasanya ada suara yang meriah..apa itu…

_Happy happy birthday konya wa party. Odori akasou hana no inochi igai to nagai no DAARIN. Every body dancin' goissho ni maware MERIIGOORANDO Shalala…koi no hana mo sakasete mimasuu.._

_Shallalla.. Shallalla.._

Lagu ini! Suara ini!

"Kenapa bisa.. AYAH! NARITA! BIBI IYONA!" aku berteriak saking kagetnya. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat! Bibi Iyona dan Narita berdiri disamping… Ayah yang duduk di kursi roda!

"Kakak selamat ulang tahun!" kata Narita, dia mengecup pipiku. "Kakak kaget ya..?" katanya lagi.

"Sangat… Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" tanyaku pada Narita dengan tatapan orang bodoh yang tidak makn 12 hari.

"Hehe. Sebenarnya... " Narita menceritakannya padaku semua yang terjadi. Saat ayah bangun dari komanya, saat bibi Iyona meminta maaf kepada semuanya, saat bibi Iyona membayar biayarumah sakit dengan uang 'halal'nya dan….

"Maafkan bibimu ini Naruto.. Maafkan aku" bibi memelukku. "Tidak apa-apa bibi. Aku juga sayang bibi." Akupun membalas pelukan bibi dengan pelukan.

Dan.. Orang yang selama ini aku nantikan senyumannya..

"Naruto.. Selamat ulang tahun, nak" kata ayah.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku.. Tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku memeluk ayah. Disusul dengan Narita dan bibi Iyona.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx0000xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Malam harinya aku menulis semua kejadian hari ini dalam buku harianku.

'Ibu, hari ini adalah hari yang special untukku. Di ulang tahunku yanh ke-17 ini aku mendapatkan hadiah teristimewa dalm hidupku. Hadiah yang takkan kulupakan. Hadiah yang berasal dari kasih sayang. Kehangatan keluarga yang selama ini kurindukan. Ibu.. Apa ibu juga senang melihatnya di sana? Aku berharap ibu juga senang. Selamat tidur ibu. Selamat tidur ayah, Narita, bibi Iyona! Selamat tidur semuanya!'

~FIN~

* * *

All, maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek. Apa cerita ini menyentuh hati kalian? Hehe.. Cerita ini muncul tiba-tiba begitu aku ingat kalau hari ini Naruto sedang ulang tahun! Hehe..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO UZUMAKI!!

~mind to review?~


End file.
